bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ixa
Ixa is a Toa of Fire and former Void Foundation member. Biography At some point, Ixa became a Toa who always protected those who were weaker than him. When he saw the Foundation during a mission, he saw their goal as proper and right, and begged to join. They made him a soldier and guardian, teaming him up with other Toa. At some point he was given a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone for the job, and decided to defect with the others when they saw the truth behind the Foundation. [[Legacy|''Legacy]] Ixa, Itosis, Vi and Yuva lagged behind Lepeq and Tela, but soon caught up as they had cleared through a troop of Zendiat soldiers. Ixa commented that it wouldn't be easy to escape, but they pressed on. He ordered Itosis and Vi to go on ahead, while Lepeq would cover the rear for them. The group soon encountered an enemy Toa sent to capture them, Iptis. He used his Legacy Stone against them and summoned many Zendiats to fight them, having them all assume new forms. Ixa and the others assumed the forms of the Toa Angelus and fought through the ranks while Itosis fought Iptis himself. Soon the resulting battle caused an explosion, scattering the Toa, with Ixa and Lepeq being scattered together. Ixa and Lepeq were soon located by the enemy forces and attacked by a horde of Zendiats. The two fought them off, but were soon confronted by Iptis. Iptis fought them as Monsth, but the two Toa managed to overpower him by using new forms as well, until he got the better of them and reflected them. They were soon greeted by the other four Toa, who helped them to defeat Iptis. However, Iptis was saved by the arrival of Scorgio, who attacked them. The six Toa combined their powers and swiftly cut down the head of security. As he was dying, he tried to self destruct and take them all with him, but the Toa made it out with minimal wounds and pressed onward. As they pressed forward, some of their number began to ponder why Hederon wanted them exactly, and were reminded that the Foundation was a secret organization that the Toa could ruin the existence of. They soon met a few Zendiats and had Itosis dispatch them by reflecting their attacks. When they reached a lab, they found it abandoned and emptied, and soon found a new opponent in Yuzen, former head of security. He attacked with Water and Fire powers, beating the Toa around for some time. They weren't able to do too much damage to him considering his overdrive boosters on his body keeping him going. These were destroyed by Yuva and Tela. Eventually only Ixa was left to fight. He fought back as Ilos, hammering Yuzen with strikes of his blade until he and the others ended it with continual strikes and their combo attacks. As they attempted to leave, Iptis and Hederon appeared in the doorway, with Iptis's sword at Ixa's throat. Ixa retaliated and got them out of it. He and the others fought Hederon, while Itosis and Vi fought Iptis. The four Toa hammered Hederon constantly, but she seemed to take no damage, and assumed the form of Makuta Eish during the battle. During this battle, Itosis and Vi both died as a result of their fight with Iptis. During the fight, they managed to wear down Hederon to force her to take on the form of Bandiaca. In this form, Tela ran her through the back, leading to her death since her invulnerable armor only worked in her base form. After her death, the Toa detonated the base and fled. Abilities & Traits Ixa is a righteous warrior who always protects those who are weaker than him, seeing himself as a true and steadfast Toa. He is a capable warrior with both his blade and his powers, and will use anything in his possession to win, for the protection and sake of the Matoran, whom are his life through his duty. When combining his powers with Lepeq, the two can use a technique called the ''Volcanic Tango to take out large amounts of enemies at once. Ixa is recognized as the best fighter among the traitors, and the leader of their group. Mask & Tools Ixa wears an unknown Kanohi and uses a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character is named for Kamen Rider Ixa of the 2009 series, Kamen Rider Kiva. Appearances *''Legacy (Non-canon)'' Category:Pending Articles Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji